Flares
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Her time spent in the past had drastically changed her. No more was she the innocent girl that got squeamish at the smallest sight of blood. Invited to become a participant in an event called the Dark Tournament, Kagome accepts with a small bit of hope it will serve as amusement as well as provide her with an opportune to see just how much she has truly changed. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Her time spent in the past had drastically changed her. No more was she the innocent girl that got squeamish at the smallest sight of blood. Invited to become a participant in an event called the Dark Tournament, Kagome accepts with a small bit of hope it will serve as amusement as well as provide her with an opportune to see just how much she has truly changed._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any musical lines, quotes and such. Each belong to their respected owners._

 _Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" - The Script: Flares.**_

* * *

After the well had sealed up, and her adventures of running around in the past with a rag-tag group of misfits on the verge of dying had came to their final end, she hadn't expected seeing him so soon. A mere four months of silence and lonesome emotions passed blissfully slow for her. Tick-tocking away on an invisible clock that rang out loudly in her head every other hour, just serving as a purpose to let her know her purpose in this world held no more significance than it did three years ago. Now, for a lack of better knowledge, her life seemed void of purpose, and each morning presented a bitter front.

She had been sweeping the concrete of the shrine, the place that was her childhood home, when a familiar face came into her vision. She had all but dropped the broom and ran up to the goofy, lovable ginger haired male. He met her with a large, strong hug as he crushed her against his chest protectively.

"Kazuma," Kagome whispered as she held her younger cousin tight against her, unable to fight the strong prick and sting of hot liquid building up behind her lower lid. She could feel as he tightened his hold on her, as if he knew she was resting on the verge of tearfall, and gave a laugh in an attempt to make her giggle along with him. It worked, and he tugged away from her as he heard her bell-like laugh ring out joyfully around them.

"I'm sorry I never got around to visiting you, Kagome. You've gotta know that I've been planning to for months now, but I've never had the time to come all the way."

Kagome met his apologetic face with a smile as she reached her hands up to cup his cheeks. "You don't need to apologize to me, Kazuma. You have school, and your own life to live. I can't really expect a visit every week like I used to."

"But you deserve to spend time with somebody more than a couple times a year."

"I am more than fine with a few visitors a year." Kagome assured him and pulled her arms back to her side. "I've learned to live in silence now- it's not that hard, I promise."

His brown eyes met her guarded blue orbs before he downcasted his gaze to the concrete ground. "Look," he began, and Kagome could sense one of his worried speeches coming on. "I know every time I ask, I get the same answer from you, but are you okay? Ever since a year or so ago, you've changed way too much. You're no longer the Kagome that raised hell with my sister, but… " he met her eyes once more before sighing out loud and raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "You know I'm no good at all this mushy crap. I just want to know why you're so different."

Kagome remained silent for a good while, letting what he said sink in. After a few seconds, she felt her lips tilt upwards in a tiny smile. "You're sentiments are sweet, but unneeded, Kazuma." She crossed her arms and leaned her weight backwards a bit. "People change, sometimes a little bit, sometimes a whole lot. Like everyone else, I've changed as I've grown older. I'm not a kid anymore, and I assure you, when you are my age, you will be different as well. Do not worry over changes to my personality, please."

He seemed to take her explanation good enough and back off of the subject. "How about we go get some lunch and catch up, huh? I'll buy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright. Let me change and we'll go." With those words, Kagome turned on her heel and made her way to the large shrine house, laughing out and putting more pep into her step when he ran ahead of her.

She made it through the door, listening to his boisterous cries of, "I win!" and laughed along with him as she told him to wait in the den of the house while she bounded upstairs.

* * *

They had spent the entire day catching up while sitting in a local fast food restaurant. He told her in great detail about how Yusuke was doing, and Kagome found herself glad that the two had become close friends opposed to being rivals as they were once upon a time. He told her about two new friends, a man by the name of Kurama and another by the name of Hiei. He seemed to consider the second as more of a pain than a friend, though. As they were making their way back to the shrine, he took to telling her about his sister and how she was doing before turning to talk about a young girl by the name of Yukina. The way he spoke of her made her believe that he truly found her to be nothing less than perfect.

Their day together wound down to an end, and Kagome eventually waved her cousin away before it got too late. He turned back at the bottom of the steps before shouting out a promise he'd come by again sooner and stay a bit longer. Kagome flashed him a smile, even though he couldn't see it from this distance, and threw her arm up in a goofy wave.

"You better, you fool!" She shouted back and heard his booming laugh as she made her way back to her home.

She was rather lucky, she didn't have to worry about the volume as much anymore. A few months before the well sealed up completely, her mother had left the shrine in her name and took her brother to live in England in hopes of a better job position.

She hummed under her breath as she made her way inside the shrine, turning to lock the door securely behind her. She flicked the lights on and sat down at the kitchen table, hearing nothing but calming silence spreading out around her. Kagome slid her eyes closed and leaned forward, resting her head against the hardwood table before her. She stayed like that for a good while, letting time tick by slowly until she lost track of it. When she brought herself back to reality, Kagome sat up and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

Midnight had come and gone, and it was now nearing two in the morning.

Kagome sighed and got up, about to make her way upstairs to take a bath, until a presence outside her door caught her attention. She paused in her walking and traced over the aura it leaked until she was sure they weren't a threat. It was familiar to her, so she made her way to the door and undoing the lock so she could open it.

Once the door had been opened and moved out of the way, Kagome's eyes instantly met a striking pair of molten gold. She gasped, almost shocked by the appearance of the silver haired demon, but smiled two seconds after.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, knowing that he could hear no matter how quiet she spoke to him. He nodded to her in response and pushed her out of the way so he could have the room to enter through the doorway.

"I have a request for you, Miko." He commented after several minutes of silence. His deeper voice tearing the remnants of silence to shreds. His words caught her attention, and Kagome made her way into the kitchen. He followed a few paces behind and leaned against the counter as he watched her make tea for the two of them.

"What is this favor?" Kagome finally asked him once she had turned back to face him, waiting patiently for the tea kettle to heat up.

"If I were to ask you to fight by my side, and by the side of three others, would you?"

"That depends on what kind of fight." She responded, and watched as a smirk tilted on his lips. "And who those three others are."

"There is this tournament that I have been requested to participate in, and, as silly as it is, it would appear that I have no way to get myself out of it."

"Surprising." Kagome gave a humorless chuckle, "something you can't smooth talk yourself out of… that's scary." The tea kettle gave a loud whistle, and Kagome turned her attention to it, pouring the steaming water into two cups and preparing the tea for the two of them. She handed him his cup and sat down at the table. He soon followed suit and balanced his chin on the back of his hand. Their eyes met and silence built up around them once more.

"Would you be willing to fight by my side, Miko?" He asked her once more.

"I've done it before, and probably against worse possible opponents in the not so distant, but distant past." Kagome responded with a shrug, sipping lightly on her tea, "I don't see why this tournament would change up my allegiance and abilities."

"Very well." He nodded at this and stood up, "we will discuss this more in the morning. I'd rather you be somewhat rested before I try to explain to you. You'd forget come morning if you were to be told as you are now."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his weak-hearted insult to her. He could have, and has, said worse to her. She stood up and set their dishes into the sink, making a mark in her mind to do them come tomorrow, before heading upstairs.

If she knew the silver haired dog demon as well as she did, and she did, then he would take up a position outside for the night in the Goshinboku branches. It was one small way that he was like Inuyasha.

With a small shake of her head, Kagome made her way upstairs.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I'm getting back into Yu Yu Hakusho, it would seem. This time round, I'm reading the manga first and then watching the anime.

As for the pairing- well, Shishi is one of my favorite characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. Pompous, yes, but his imp form is too cute to hate. (imo) The Sesshoumaru and Kagome won't be much, but Kurama and Kagome will be a bit frequent when they meet in the story. Hehe~

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope all the errors were removed.  
Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks so much~! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Her time spent in the past had drastically changed her. No more was she the innocent girl that got squeamish at the smallest sight of blood. Invited to become a participant in an event called the Dark Tournament, Kagome accepts with a small bit of hope it will serve as amusement as well as provide her with an opportune to see just how much she has truly changed._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any musical lines, quotes and such. Each belong to their respected owners._

 _Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" - The Script: Flares.**_

* * *

When sun rose the next morning, slim and bold rays tinted with hues of yellow and peach shone through the opening of her floral printed curtains. Kagome gave a grunt of distaste at being woken so soon after she had fallen asleep and merely turned her back to the source of light.

She stayed like that for a long while, unable to let herself fall back under sleep's lovely spell. Her eyes bore into the striped wall her bed rested against, counting the amount of blue and amount of white stripes. Her mind became plagued with bittersweet thoughts as she replayed the events of her dreams over time and time again in her mind. It was always the same, never ending, and stuck on a loop.

She blinked away the memories of red-stained figures and slowly lifted herself in an upwards position, bending her arms back behind her to give herself support. The clock on her wall caught her eye, and Kagome sat and watched as the hands continued to move forward. For a moment, she felt the same as she did when she was fifteen. Those feelings soon faded away when her eyes graced the sight of an out of date calendar thrown haphazardly onto the floor behind her door.

Kagome sighed as she shook her head, throwing her legs out from under the covers, as she stood up. She tugged her shorts down a bit and fixed her shirt before leaving her room. She didn't bother with tending to the mess of her hair, the dark locks falling in tangled curls and sticking up a bit in the back. On silent feet, she made her way down the stairs. The sight of Sesshoumaru drinking a cup of coffee at her kitchen table greeted her.

She paid him no mind, ignoring him even when he quirked an eyebrow at her appearance, as she went to the fridge. Kagome tugged the door open and dug around in the contents until she finally grasped a carton of orange juice. Not bothering to get a glass from the cabinet right beside her, Kagome hopped up on the counter and took a swig right out of the carton.

"Morning," she finally greeted the silver haired demon smirking at her.

"Aren't you a classy one?" He stood from the table and put his now empty mug into the sink.

"What's it matter to you?" Kagome snorted and took another drink of her juice. "There isn't any one else who lives here, so if I want to drink out of the carton, I will." She watched as he shook his head, his smirk widening before it vanished. Her mind went back to the conversation they had last night and she nodded in his direction. "Oh yeah, what were you going on about last night? That tournament, or whatever it was?"

Sesshoumaru came to lean against the counter she resided on, taking the place right next to her. He gave a sigh, it being a sound of irritation at recalling the tournament. "It will take place in a month's time, I believe. If you agree to help, then I will not need to find a suitable fifth fighter. As it stands, you were my last choice."

"Glad to see you hold me in high regards," Kagome commented sarcastically and slammed her near empty carton of juice down on the counter.

"It isn't that," Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Instead, it is because you are human. I'd rather not bring a human to a tournament filled with demon competitors and audience members. Let's not forget the Shikon Jewel embedded within your heart. It is dangerous to have you in an arena where someone else cannot come to your side if you are in a life compromising position." He crossed his arms and turned his head to face her completely. "I am well aware you are a capable fighter, and a strong opponent, but you would already have votes pitted against you for who you are and your kind."

Kagome shrugged at this and sighed, "I can see your point, I suppose."

"But there is one reason as to why you were even on my list of suitable allies for this, and that is because you are a miko." Sesshoumaru pushed himself away from the counter and made his way outside, motioning for Kagome to follow him. "Even though you can wear yourself out and deplete your spiritual energy if you rely on it too much, your abilities of purification and healing are useful. We have a month's time to train you in hand to hand combat and sword fighting. I'd prefer to get started as soon as you are ready."

Kagome came to a pause in her walking and looked at him in disbelief. "You haven't even told me who the other three people on the team are. Will they even be okay having a miko fight with them?"

"They are people familiar with you, so they do not mind it too much."

"Who?"

"It doesn't amount to importance right now," he responded, not even bothering to look at her. "You will know by the time the tournament starts."

Kagome fixed a glare dead center in his back as she bit her tongue to keep from speaking. It would seem that the conversationalist Sesshoumaru had receded back inside the quiet and discreet Sesshoumaru… _joy_. She sighed and shook her head.

"Let me change and I'll be ready to start."

"Good," was the only response she got as she made her way to her room.

Fifteen minutes passed before Kagome returned back outside. Her previously messy hair had been pulled back in a long braid that now fell down her back to her waistline. She had changed out of her sleeping clothes and into a pair of indigo colored hakamas and a white haori. On her feet were a pair of ice white satin slippers. She had neglected the idea of retrieving her bow from the top shelf of her closet, seeing as though it would do no good in hand to hand and sword training.

She wasn't completely new at the concept of sword fighting, nor was she new to hand to hand. Both had been something semi taught to her during her trips to the the other side of the well. Sango had taken it upon her to help her friend become more skilled than just being capable of using a bow and her spiritual powers.

Kagome shook her head before making her way over to Sesshoumaru. She stilled herself when he turned to face her.

"You are much quieter than you used to be," he observed.

"Getting rid of the loafers helped." Kagome shrugged and looked down at her feet. The shoes she now primarily wore were easier to be quiet in, and were a bit more easier to move around comfortably in.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome looked up just in time to catch the sheathed sword he tossed her way. She ran her hand up the length of it before removing it from its sheath, setting the covering out of the way. After a second, she nodded. "I suppose I am."

* * *

Auroua-chan: Finished that one last night, but never got around to posting it. Sorry for that.  
Please review&favorite&follow, thanks! See ya' later~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Her time spent in the past had drastically changed her. No more was she the innocent girl that got squeamish at the smallest sight of blood. Invited to become a participant in an event called the Dark Tournament, Kagome accepts with a small bit of hope it will serve as amusement as well as provide her with an opportune to see just how much she has truly changed._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any musical lines, quotes and such. Each belong to their respected owners._

 _Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome._

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" - The Script: Flares.**_

* * *

Training with Sesshoumaru greatly differed than that of her experience with Sango. Of course, it was to be expected. The demon had live many more years than the human woman, and, so, had much more time to perfect the skill. His knowledge concerning it seemed to be almost never ending in a way.

Two weeks had already passed since Kagome had taken the role as the final member of Sesshomaru's team, and she had still yet to learn the names of the other three. The man leading the team had mentioned that they were familiar of her, so that left her racking her brain for who it could be. Of course, though, that was too many possible demons.

Instead of giving herself a migraine by dwelling on the possibilities, Kagome just let it stray out of her mind. She would know sooner or later, so there wasn't really a point in trying to figure it out right this second. At least, not until the time really called for it. She would think more on it as the day they would leave for the tournament crept closer.

Kagome sighed and sank down in a resting position against a tree. She was tired and her muscles ached a bit more than she would like for them to. Her legs stretched out before her as she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru had left her to her own devices today, the tall male saying he had some business to deal with. He had followed that up with an order for her to keep her training up and that he would be back before sunrise tomorrow.

She had listened to him, training from early morning to mid noon before she decided to call it quits for a good while. She had put her sword up at out of the way in her room before returning outside to sit.

Kagome stayed like that for a long while, slowly allowing her spiritual energy to help her muscles relax. She began to feel a bit more relaxed as time went on. Without knowing it, she eventually fell asleep where she sat, coming to hours later by feeling someone shaking her shoulders and calling her name.

"Kagome!" Gruff and male in pitch, a voice pulled her out of her sleep. Her eyes opened and she was greeted by the face of Kazuma. She blinked and rose her hands to pry his from her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him, her voice quiet in comparison of his own. She didn't miss the way a look of relief melted onto his face as he sat back across from her.

"Well, I'm gonna be gone for who knows how long in a few weeks, so I'd figure I'd pay you one last visit," he responded, his voice turning a bit more heavy.

"One last visit?" She pursed her lips together as a small laugh shook her shoulders. "You speak as though you'll never see me again."

He gave a laugh, although a bit forced on his part. He didn't even begin to think about telling her that there was a possibility that he wouldn't come back. Instead, he cleared that thought from his head and nodded towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, his tone swapping over to worry. "I saw you out cold over here and I thought you'd gotten injured."

Kagome smiled and stood up, using his hand as help. "Nonsense!" She waved her hand at him when she had gotten her balance. "It's a beautiful day, no? I figured I'd spend it outside." She turned back to the tree before giving a shrug, "I guess I must've fallen asleep." When a light chuckle met her ears, Kagome tensed a bit. The voice was much softer than that of her cousin's. She turned back, this time her eyes meeting a pair of leafy green.

A frown appeared on her face as she crossed her arms against her chest, furthering her examination of the male, or at least she assumed he was a male. His hair was a bright shade of red and was longer than most hair kept by men in the modern world, the unusual colored strands falling down his mid-back. Two separated pieces of red hair framed his face, bringing out his pale complexion easily. He wore a simple white button down shirt and gray pants. There eyes met, green clashing against blue, but neither made a move to speak.

Kuwabara soon noticed Kagome's attention on the companion he had brought with him, and he quickly introduced the two.

"Oh, yeah!" Ha gave a goofy laugh before moving out of their way, "Kagome, this is a friend. His name is Kurama. Kurama, this…"

Kurama? So this was one of the ones he had told her back not too long ago, huh?

"I remember you telling me about him." Kagome chimed back in after he had finished making introductions. She nodded towards the red haired man with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, I guess."

He looked at her with a similar smile and he took a few steps to be closer, extending his hand out for one of hers. Kagome, assuming he wished to shake her hand, extended her own. He took it, his smile widening a bit as he brought her smaller hand up to his lips, placing a featherlight kiss to the back. Kagome felt her cheeks tinge to a faint red color and slowly clasped her hands behind her back after he released it.

"The pleasure's mine," he spoke finally, once more catching her eyes with his strange green orbs.

The action wasn't common in modern times, and Kagome hoped that the red on her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. She turned on her heel and made her way to the shrine. "How about we go inside?" She called out over her shoulder to the two males not far behind. "I'll make some tea and we can talk for a while."

Kurama watched with curious eyes as Kagome made her way into the shrine, carefully following the steps she took. He felt a burning stare resting on him, and he looked over his shoulder to Kuwabara. "Yes?" He asked with a pleasant smile tilting his lips upwards, greatly opposing the way Kuwabara looked at him with a scowl.

"Kagome's off limits to guys like you." Kuwabara crossed his arms, "she doesn't need to get sucked up into all this supernatural crap full of demons and whatever else might come up."

Kurama blinked owlishly at this before chuckling. "I assure you, Kuwabara, I have no ill intentions- it was just a way of greeting her."

His words seemed to do a good enough job at disarming his friend, as Kuwabara soon nodded and motioned for him to follow him. He did, staying a few paces behind the slightly taller male.

He wouldn't deny some interest in the small girl that lived at this shrine, but he was not foolish enough to be unaware of her power. Until he gained her trust, he would have to tread cautiously. Her powers told him that she was a miko, and her being related to his spiritually aware friend did help that be confirmed.

The last thing he would want to do is put himself as someone to be wary of.

* * *

Soon enough, the day the two were to leave and make their way to the tournament grounds came. She found herself thankful for the chance to see Kuwabara once more before leaving for the tournament, in case she did happen to die while fighting there. It was nice to have the chance to meet one of his friends, as well.

Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru, once more fixing the strap to her bag. In it were a few changes of clothing, bandages, and a few more medical supplies. On her other shoulder was her bow and quiver of arrows, while strapped to her hip was a sword Sesshoumaru had gotten made specifically for her. She wore a pair of green hakamas and a black haori, along with her white slippers. Her hair was once more pulled back, this time in a low ponytail. She glanced up at the male next to her and waited for his say.

Instead of catching one of the ships, he had told her that he would transport the two of them there in his orb. She wasn't planning on complaining about it. After all, she wasn't too crazy about boarding a ship for who knows how long with a bunch of demons. She felt Sesshoumaru set a clawed hand to her shoulder, and she nodded. A second later, she was crushed against his chest in a firm grip.

She wasn't sure how long it had taken them to get there, but it was way less time than it would have been on a ship. He placed her back on her feet, holding her up with an arm wrapped firmly around her hips as her balance returned to her. Once she was able to stand on two feet on her own, Kagome took a few steps away from her companion. She looked around the area, grimacing a bit at the sight of majority of the demons around them.

Most of them appeared to be too weak to be able to master a human appearance, so it was a safe bet that they weren't the one's competing. A few demons there, however, kept of a human appearance seemingly comfortably. As she looked around Kagome caught sight of a group of three approaching Sesshoumaru and herself.

"Our teammates approach us." Sesshoumaru commented quietly to her, and Kagome nodded. Before she could respond, Kagome felt herself crushed against a chest with superhuman strength.

"Mother, I've missed you!"

Kagome could hear as a few people chuckled at his words and attitude, and struggled to push herself out of her captor's arms. She already knew who this was, and she could only sigh when he picked her up off of the ground so she couldn't wiggle out of his grasp.

"Shippo, please," Kagome murmured into his chest, her voice muffled a bit by his shirt, "let me go before you suffocate me."

At those words, Kagome was all but dropped onto the ground. Once freed, she looked up at the fox demon she hadn't seen in a while. Even though it had only been more than a few months for her, it had been many, many years for the male. No more was he the small kit that had the tendency to remain on her shoulder or nestled against her stomach. No, now he was full grown, and much taller than herself. His hair was still the same auburn hue, but it was much longer. It was still pulled back in a high ponytail by a blue and green hair ribbon. His ears were no longer pointed on the side of his face, but had changed to be two furry triangles resting upon his head, the appendages twitching every now and then due to the sound and commotion around them. His eyes were still the same teal color they always had been, but his tail had changed from the puff ball of fur to a much sleeker texture. The once animal feet he had were no longer there, but instead had been replaced by feet of a human.

After she was sure she had counted out the differences time had done to him, Kagome looked up at him with a smile and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He didn't hesitate to return the hug, but squeezed her a bit lighter than he had before.

When they pulled apart, Kagome looked towards the other two members of the team. She recognized one as the wolf demon Kouga, and the other as the hanyo Inuyasha.

Kagome found herself for a loss of words before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You couldn't of told me sooner?"

He glanced back at her with a shrug. "I could have, but I didn't want to."

She could have sworn she saw him smirk in amusement, but before she could be sure, it was gone. Instead of saying anything else, Kagome turned to look at Kouga and Inuyasha with a small smile. She approached them, and nodded.

"It's nice to see you two again," she commented, "even nicer to see you two haven't tried to kill one another."

"They have." Shippo cut in before the other two could say anything. "It's kind of a nonstop thing, really- _OW_!" The auburn haired fox was silenced by a punch to the back of the head. He, in turn, turned and punched Inuyasha in the nose. "Jerk," he huffed.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their interaction before she looked at them with a scolding glare. "Knock it off before one of you gets hurt."

"Yes mother." Shippo lowered his arm and took a few steps away from Inuyasha, getting closer to Kagome.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha mimicked in a mocking voice. Before he could say anything else, he felt Kagome turn a glare to him. Any prior words fell from his tongue as he met her eyes and nodded her way. "How have you been?" He asked, his voice quieter than it usually was.

"I've had better days," Kagome responded and approached him. She rose her hands up to cup his cheeks before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I've had worse, too, so what does it matter?"

He returned the hug she offered him, threading clawed fingers through her dark hair. "You've grown up a lot. You're so much different than what you used to be like."

She smiled and pulled away from him, setting her hand back against his cheek. "You've changed, too. I don't want to see you complaining about it." She said finally, closing room for any conversation about her changes. With those words, she moved away from the hanyo and looked towards the black haired wolf standing a few feet away from him.

"It's good to see you again, too, Kouga." Kagome threw her arms around him next, less than surprised when he squeezed back tighter than Inuyasha, but less strong as Shippo had.

"I've meant to come find you earlier, but no one would tell me where I could find you." He huffed and glared at Sesshoumaru, "I'm glad to see my woman is doing good, though."

His comment made her roll her eyes, but she didn't bother to correct him on it. He'd keep saying it, anyway. Instead she merely removed herself from his arms and thumped him on the nose.

After they had finished catching up, the five glanced around the tournament grounds. It would seem that there was a hotel for the participants to stay in during the time they were here. That was rather nice. At least they wouldn't have to camp like those who intended to watch the fights.

The group of five made their way to the hotel, pushing and knocking people away when they got too close or stood in their way. Most didn't argue when catching sight of Sesshoumaru, and those that did soon stood down at the sight of the others standing behind him.

Kagome walked sandwiched between Shippo and Inuyasha, Kouga just a ways in front of her next to Sesshoumaru. Shippo had a hand clasped firmly around her wrist as he drug her along with him, pulling her closer every time someone looked at her too long.

Once they had weaved through the gruesome looking crowd, Kagome moved a bit away from the two she was between even though Shippo kept a grip on her wrist. She shoved one person from her path, ignoring them when the person turned and threatened her. The boy with some sort of fishing rod fell silent and took several steps backwards when both Inuyasha and Shippo paused before him.

"Touch her, and I rip your head from your shoulders," Shippo growled out allthewhile tightening his grip on Kagome.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, catching her companion's attention. "I can't see anything," she complained with a frown and rocked forward onto her toes. Majority of the demons in the crowded exceeded her height, blocking her vision a lot more than she enjoyed. "Where are we?"

Shippo gave a small smile, ignoring the demon he had just frightened in exchange of dragging Kagome along with him. He tugged her against his side and guided her steps with his. "Just stay next to me, and we'll get out of this messy area," he told her with a bright smile, pulling her along with him until they reached the others again.

Not much longer passed before they were out of the crowd of loud talking demons and they had managed to make their way to their room. They looked around the room, locating where everything was. On the table top sat a list of the competing teams, set up in a bracket formation. By the looks of it, they had their first match tomorrow afternoon.

With knowing this, the five of them decided to call it a night and agreed to dwell more on it come sunrise.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I considered cutting this one in half, and posting it in two sections, but I went ahead and kept it as is.

The first match should begin in the next chapter, if not, then the one after. I dunno if I'm gonna have Kagome meet Shishi before or after the match though, I'll just go with it and see how it turns out.

Anywho~ I hope you all enjoyed, and please review&favorite&follow~ Thanks! I apologize if they're any errors in the text. I tried to removed all of them, but some might have slipped by. See you all later~!


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 _" **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
** **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" - The Script: Flares.**_

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, waking the residences of the tournament grounds, almost everyone waiting to watch the matches were ready for them to start. Most even got to moving to the stadium earlier than most in hopes of getting a good seat without a blocked view. The screaming and thudding steps of the demons resting outside reached even the highest up rooms, successfully waking up every competing member.

Kagome gave a groan as she sat up, getting up out of bed a couple seconds later. The others in the room followed suit. After they each had woken up completely and made their way to the main area of the hotel room they sat talking about the way the matches would occur.

Their first match would be later in the day, and was the second scheduled fight. Kagome took the roster, curious as to who had the first one. As she looked over it, a familiar name caught her eye and she frowned.

Urameshi? Wasn't that the surname of Kazuma's friend Yusuke?

The others sitting around her seemed to notice the look she had on her face, as they soon questioned her about it.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her, peering over her shoulder to try and see what bothered the girl next to him.

"There's something familiar about the name Urameshi to me." The more she thought on it, the deeper her frown got. "If I'm not mistaken, its the name of one of my cousin's friends."

"It could be someone else." Kouga offered those words in hopes of easing her discontent. It somewhat worked, and he watched as she sighed and threw the roster back onto the table between the two couches the group occupied.

"I suppose you could be right." Kagome let a smile tilt her lips upwards. "I mean, what would he even be doing here? He seems to enjoy fighting and all, but how would he possibly be able to get here?" The words she said were weighed down with her own doubts, but she shook them off the best she could. Team Urameshi would fight second tomorrow, giving them barely any time to recover, so, even if it was the same Urameshi she was thinking about, it wouldn't do any good to get worked up. First things first, and that was worry about their own match starting in a few hours.

* * *

She hadn't really wished to stay cooped up in the room all day, and so, after the discussion of their upcoming match had come to it's end, she departed from the room and headed out for a walk. Of course, on request of Sesshoumaru, she carried her weapons. It had either been that, or have one of the other members of the team go with her. Her choice had been made up quick, and she had left before anything else could be brought up.

She had taken to exploring the trees lining the stadium when nothing of interest caught her attention. They weren't that hard to maneuver through, and she found herself keeping her bearings for her entire time spent walking.

Hearing the crunching of leaves, Kagome came to a sudden halt. She spread out her energy, tracing the tree line stretching out all around her in search of whoever was out there. She detected a weak aura of a demon, drawing her sword from its sheath and turning just in time to block it from tearing her arm open with sharp claws. Bringing the blade of her sword down on its arm, Kagome cut the limb off, jumping back a few places as it let out an angry hiss.

She readied herself to dart forward once more, more than prepared to kill it in one shot, in case it lunged for her again. Before either one of them could move, Kagome suddenly found her mouth dropping open in surprise when the demon across from her fell to the ground in two pieces. Knowing fully well that it hadn't been her to do that, Kagome remained still and tried to find where the person that had done it was.

The creak of a branch from a tree a ways away rang in her ears, and Kagome turned towards the direction just in time to watch as the killer of the demon leap down from the branches. She watched with a blank stare as he flicked the dark colored blood from the gleaming metal of his own sword before he slid it back into its sheath.

"Giving an opponent an opening for an attack isn't clever." He began, his tone annoyingly pleasant to her. "Were you _really_ considering giving it a second chance?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the mocking air that invaded his words. "Perhaps I was," she snapped back at him. "If it were to attack again, then I would have killed it. Even if I wasn't, you had no business placing yourself into the fight."

"I help you and get no thanks in return? Humans can be so ungrateful."

"I don't see why I should thank you." Kagome responded, "I did not ask for you to help, and I didn't even need your help." She heard as he let out a displeased noise, before looking him over.

He certainly didn't look like majority of the demons here. With thick, long, periwinkle blue hair and condescending magenta eyes, Kagome found herself feeling a bit uncomfortable the longer he stared her down. His posture spoke thousands as to how high he thought of himself, and he seemed more than content in matching her glare with a colder one. Dressed in a white uwagi and a faint blue zubon tied off with a red obi, his clothing style was very similar to her own. She really couldn't truly complain about his appearance, as even she couldn't deny that he was attractive. However, that certainly didn't make up for the way he stared her down as if she was lower than him.

"Why did you even bother to help me if you were only going to give me a glare afterwards?" Kagome asked with irritation heavy in her voice. "You could have just as easily kept to yourself and went on your way."

"As true as that is, I didn't feel like it," he responded. His steady glare focused more on her face as a frown became prominent on his face. "Tell me," he nodded towards her, "what is your name?"

Kagome met his eyes with her own cold ones. She matched his glare with one that rivaled his own. "If I tell you mine, can I trust that you will return the favor?"

She watched as a smirk appeared on his face. "You mean to say you do not know who I am?"

"No." Kagome blinked, her glare disappearing in her confusion. "Should I?"

Her words showed to cause him irritation, and she struggled to understand why. _Was_ there a reason she should know his name? She shook her head and sighed, "whatever. My name is Kagome. Now, what is yours?"

"Now I understand you." He spoke with a smirk almost audible. "No wonder your energy is different. It is to be, considering your position and title as the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"Big whoop?" Kagome made a face and threw her hands up in a shrug. "What does it matter?" In truth, she would have preferred he said miko opposed to guardian. The latter just sounded a bit off to her ears. "Your name. What is it?" Her voice conveyed her words as a demand, and not a simple request.

"I never agreed to tell you my own name." His response was quiet as he drew near her. He was taller than her, not by much, but Kagome did not like having to look up at him from this closer angle.

"You are correct, but you also cannot pass up an opportunity to tell me, seeing as you seem to enjoy being well know." Kagome said, her words full of her confidence in her hunch. "As it is, it seemed to bother you when I said that I did not know who you were. And, anyway, it seems to me that you are competing, so I'd find out eventually. Really you have no reason _not_ to tell me."

"You are well trained in reading into those that face you."

"It's the first rule when fighting someone, no matter the form of combat. It often tells you all you need to know."

"Hn." Again he wore that arrogant smirk that irritated her. It didn't phase her when he reached towards her with the intention of pressing his fingertips to the front of her neck. Her eyes remained cold, the orbs matching the feel and texture of ice. "You match the rumors about you, it would seem. The years have aged you mentally, even though you remain the same physically."

"I do not care if I match up with whatever is said. I have no reason to," Kagome said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"You show no fear of me."

"There is no need for me to feel fear, let alone show it." Kagome reached up to take his hand and remove his fingers from where they rested along the delicate flesh of her neck. "If you wished to try and cause me harm, you would have by now."

"You are a strange miko," he said finally. "Most will kill demons with no hesitation, yet, as the tales add up, you do not. You show restraint to those who are meant to be your enemy by nature."

"Indeed, I am strange, but I also see no need in killing someone that hasn't proven they deserve to die. If I did, then I do not see how I could be called good. Most everyone deserves a second chance. Others are just too far gone to ever change themselves back to have what was once good within them once more. A miko that kills with no purpose other than to kill is just as savage as a demon that does the same."

"If you believe that, they why are you even here? This is hardly the kind of place someone with ideals as yours to be. You'd get killed contemplating whether or not they are worth being given a chance."

"I was asked by a friend of mine, who could not get himself out of this tournament. I accepted because I have always been an ally to him. He knows my beliefs on this well, and he wouldn't have asked me if it meant they would be broken." She smiled, the gesture seeming to throw her companion off a bit. "Those that are willingly competing, such as the other teams here, they are here to kill for the price of fame and recognition among this world. People such as that, I have no issue in fighting."

Kagome had soon fallen silent, the man in the clearing making no move to speak afterwards. Sensing that their conversation had reached its death, Kagome turned and began to leave the clearing they stood in.

"Shishi Wakamaru."

The sudden word caused Kagome to come to a halt, turning a second after to glance back at the man that still stood there. "What?"

"You wished to know my name, and now you do."

Kagome smiled once more, this one a bit more genuine than her last. "Then this is our farewell until we run into each other next, Shishi, if we do at all."

With those final words, she departed from the clearing the way she had entered it to prepare for the match that would start soon.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I'm sorry about the long wait, and I wish there was an excuse I could give. Well, holidays are here, and all next week I am out of class, so hopefully there will be more updates coming.

Until then, take care!

Please remember to favorite&follow&review~!


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" - The Script: Flares.**_

* * *

She had made it back into the room in time to see the rest of her teammates standing ready to depart to the stadium. Shippo crossed the vacant space between the two of them, approaching her so he could curl his arm around her shoulders. Very few words were said as the group departed from the room. It luck happened to be on their side, then this match would not be very long, nor much of an issue. It was, after all, only the first round. They were nothing more than preliminary matches, and they were what got rid of the weaker teams, serving to get rid of disappointments.

The group made their way down the dimly lit hallway that led to the stadium entrance for the competitors. Up ahead was the bright glow of the sunlight outside, and the noise from the spectators in the stands began to become heard. The announcer, obviously a female by the sound of her voice, introduced the team they would face first before doing the same to their own team.

Sesshoumaru, being the leader of the team, remained a few paces in front of the others. Behind him was Kouga and Inuyasha, the pair walking with several steps between them. Kagome and Shippo remained the furthest back, the auburn haired fox keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders . His hold on her tightened as they made it up to the arena, the dark haired woman coming into the line of vision of every demon in the stadium.

There was a murmur about how there was another human competing, many demons rising up out of their seats in complaint. With a low growl Shippo tugged her closer to him. Kagome pressed her fingertips to his side, telling him without speaking to pay the masses no mind. She had expected that she wouldn't be exactly welcomed here. She believed that she would have votes pitted against her from the first match. Of course, that only made her want to come of this the victor that much more.

"It is time for the second match for the day! My name's Koto, and it's time to get the show on the road!" The fox demon standing in the center of the ring took turns motioning to each team. "I need the team leader from each team to step forward to decided on the match style."

Sesshoumaru did as requested, taking a few steps to be more in the center of the ring. Seconds later, the leader of the opposing team stepped up.

"I care not the style," Sesshoumaru commented, his voice a bored drawl. "Let's try to end this quickly, though. This place reeks of alcohol and filth."

"I agree completely," the man standing opposite of the daiyoukai smiled, flashing pristine white fangs. "The last competitors took forever in finishing their match, and it goes to say that they weren't the least bit graceful in doing it. I say one on one, most out of five wins."

"Fine by me," Sesshoumaru responded, turning on his heel and making his way back to his group. Once he had stepped back beside his team, the other demon male doing the same not long after, Koto took to announcing the match style.

"It looks like they've decided on one against one, first to three wins!" She called for the first two fighters to take the center of the ring. After little discussion, Shippo took on the first match. A green, scaley skinned demon taking the position opposite to him.

"It looks like this match will be Shippo against Ujou: Begin!" Koto announced the start of the fight, the buzzer ringing out to further side with her words, before she danced back and out of the way.

As the green skinned demon began to move, his form becoming nothing more than a moving blur, the auburn haired fox remained in the same spot. He didn't even bother to follow the movements of his opponent. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the placed he once stood.

"Ujou makes the first initiative to move, and wow he is fast!" Koto spoke, the microphone she held onto helping her words be heard all over the stadium. "Shippo isn't even bothering to keep up with his opponents movements. What could he possibly be thinking?"

A faint brush of air moved his hair a bit, and Shippo turned. He reached out and curled clawed fingers tight around his opponents neck, lifting him up and allowing him to dangle a few inches from the ground.

"You're fast, yes, but I'm afraid that's all you are. You don't have much power, and I'm not even sure how you managed to qualify for a team in the first place." Shippo pursed his lips and sighed, "no matter how quick you move, you messed up getting close enough to me. This is boring. Now, off you go." With those final words, Shippo let his grip fall slack, and he threw his opponent from the ring. The green skinned demon flew into the stands, landing with an array of screams from the audience members.

"Wow!" Koto gave a loud squeal once finishing her ten-count. "Ujou proved to be no sort of challenge to his opponent. Not as much bloodshed as this girl was hoping for, or frankly none that I could witness, but it's a victory all in the same! Please update the scoreboard up there!"

"Well," Shippo began once he had made it back to where the others stood. "That was hardly fun. It didn't even provide any amusement." His ears flattened a bit in his disappointment, and he took his place back beside Kagome. "So, who's next?"

"I suppose I'll go," Kouga said with a shrug. "The sooner we get to three, the sooner this mess is over, right?"

"It sounds as if that's how it works," Kagome said. She turned to look over the fighter for the other team, the decision for them already having been made. "I'll fight after Kouga."

At that, she felt as Shippo gripped her hand tight. Whether Sesshoumaru noticed or not, he didn't seem to show it. Instead, he glanced once at Kagome, before looking away towards where Kouga now stood in the ring. "Fine," he said, focusing molten gold eyes onto the match in the ring. "It doesn't matter who you fight. None of them are powerful enough for you to waste your powers on, so stick to your weapons."

"I'll handle it how I see fit," Kagome responded, and Sesshoumaru tilted his lips up in a quick smirk.

"It's refreshing to see spots of your old personality. That stubbornness kept you alive, still, I don't see how, but it did."

"Yeah, get in line." Inuyasha muttered under his breath at his brother's words before looking towards the ring. "Come on, wolfie. Don't go getting your ass kicked this time 'round!"

"Shut up mutt-face!" Kouga called back towards the hanyo on the sidelines, "or you'll be next on my list."

"Don't even start," Kagome held her hand up before Inuyasha could respond. She was actually quite impressed. This had been the first rise of an argument between the two of them since the had woken up- well, that she knew of. "Now is not the time to fight with one another."

Inuyasha gave a huff and looked away. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the match going on in the arena. Aside from a few scratches along his arm, Kouga was fine. His opponent, on the other hand, was lying on the ground. It took her a second look to see Kouga's sword speared through the demon's shoulder. After Koto had finished the ten-count, declaring the wolf demon as the victor, Kouga removed his sword from the unmoving demon and made his way back over to the group standing on the sidelines.

"Two victories, one left," Kouga said as he crossed his arms and leaned his weight back on one foot.

Blue eyes narrowed as she made her way into the arena. As requested by Sesshoumaru, she would attempt to try and refrain from using her spiritual energy, but she could manage no promises to him about it. As she took her place in the center of the ring, she could hear the hisses and chants of those within the stands all too clear. The demon public had no issue expressing their wish for her to die, and Kagome ignored them with ease. It wasn't the first time she had heard demons cheering for her death.

Her opponent appeared to be the team leader, not that it mattered any to her. She was more than comfortable fighting him just as she would be if it was one of his underlings left. He wore a large smile, it only growing larger the closer he got to her, and she wasn't about to allow herself to be fooled by it.

"Fight three! Hitou versus Kagome: Begin!"

"I must say," Hitou began before Kagome could even move. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome frowned at his words, setting her hand against the hilt of her sword. Her eyes hardened, and she prepared to draw her blade it if came down to it.

"Do not be so hostile. I meant my words as a means of a compliment to you. After all, it isn't often that I meet a human so well known among demons. I doubt they will admit it, but they are frightened by you." He soon fell silent, tilting his head up to the arena stands to motion to the demons still chanting for her death.

"So, that is why they wish for my death?" Kagome asked, her tone flat. She tightened her grip on her sword when he took a small step towards her.

"Yes," Hitou responded. Sharp eyes picked up on the movement of her hands, and he smiled her way. "Well, that and the fact that you are a human that is not competing on the human team."

"A human team?"

"More like three humans. The other two members are demon traitors."

"Hmph." Kagome smirked, "if siding with human companions make you a traitor by demon standards, then that's just a damn shame."

"I take it humans have a different way to determine traitors?"

"Mm, not really," Kagome responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's mostly just a matter of who you side with that marks you as one. Still, it's a shame."

"Okay! You two are having way too much fun with talking," Koto cut into their conversation before Hitou could manage a response to Kagome's latest statement. "Let's see some blood!"

"Very well, then," Hitou muttered under his breath before lunging forward. Kagome had been waiting for him to make a move to attack and she drew her sword quick, blocking the hit of his razor sharp claws with the blade. She shoved him back and lowered her arm back down to her side.

"Your reflexes are quick."

"What'd you expect from someone trained by demons?" Heavy sarcasm coated her words, and she focused her gaze on his face.

"I often never expect much from humans," he admitted, inspecting his claws for any damage done to them.

"Neither do I," Kagome responded," but, to be fair, I never really expect much from anyone anymore- human or not." She lifted her sword back up and held it out before her. "Now, let us finish this. Your words are meant to disarm me, and they will do you no good. Enough wasting time."

Hitou smirked, giving her a nod as he did so. "You are the type of opponent that can't be underestimated . It is interesting to face a human of that manner." His nails began to glow a faint yellow color. When the glow faded away, his nails had lengthened and turned to the color of onyx. "My nails have the capability of cutting through anything. Bone, steel, and even diamond. The silly metal of your sword doesn't stand a chance." He lunged forward after his mini speech, intent on breaking the sword held in Kagome's hand into several unusable pieces.

Kagome muttered a curse and rocked her weight back. Her free hand hit the stone underfoot, and she flipped backwards onto her feet. She saw and opening and she charged forward. His claws caught onto her blade. Instead of cutting through the metal, his nails got caught along the edge.

Before he could retreat back, Kagome swung her leg out and knocked him off balance. She didn't give him time to regain his lost balance, and she shoved her sword forward. The cool metal pierced the center of his chest. As soon as she tugged her arm back, tearing her weapon from his body, Hitou fell onto his back on the ground.

"Yes, I suppose your claws are sharp," Kagome began, examining the blade of her sword. Along the edge were a few indents from where his claws had hit the metal. "Not sharp enough to break a sword made on request for Sesshoumaru, but sharp nonetheless."

Once Koto had ended the ten count, announcing the win for Sesshoumaru's team, also declaring them to be the team that would move onto the second round, Kagome made her way back to over where her team stood. When they were all back together, the five of them left the stadium.

From up in the stands, bored magenta eyes watched at the winning team left the arena. Shishi sighed and turned on his heel with the intentions of leaving as well.

Watching her fight with a sword hadn't been what he wanted to see. He had wished to see the true capability of her spiritual powers. To see if she was as powerful as the rumors about her claimed for her to be.

With a smirk he exited the stadium before the rest of the demon public there could do so.

If it came down to it, then he'd just have to beat each team until it would be their turn to fight against the team the girl was on. Then, he would be sure to have her expose her true power. If that was one of the only ways to do so, then so be it.

It was a waiting game. One he would be willing to play for now.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Yeah, not much detail in the fights. I didn't really want to have the first match fights spread out through two or three different updates. The second round and so on will have better matches and better fights. Second round fights should start the update after the next. Of course, as will Kagome and Kuwabara coming to the realization that each other is there.

(Is Koto a fox or a cat? I can't figure it out...)

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" -**_ _ **The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

With their first match out of the way, they were left with little to nothing to do until their next one came to be. It wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow, it would seem, so that gave them plenty of time to prepare for it. Perhaps they would even watch a few of the matches until then. As it was, there were still one or two more that would go on later in the evening.

They had fallen back to their room after the end of the match, sitting down on the couches once more to sit and talk.

Kagome leaned back against the fox sitting beside her, listening just barely to the stirring argument rising up between Inuyasha and Kouga. "Knock it off, boys," she scolded with quiet words before the argument could turn into a more violent affair. "You two are on the same team. Don't go fighting teammates."

She heard as Kouga muttered a comply, and as Inuyasha gave an annoyed huff as a response. That was good enough. At least they had bothered to listen to her in the first place. Kagome stifled a sigh and let herself relax a bit more against Shippo. The fox didn't seem to mind, and he curled his arm around her to keep her from falling if she happened to fall asleep.

Her conversation with the strange demon she had met earlier plagued her mind. She'd rather to not even bother thinking of him, but it would seem her mind was against that. Why, she had no clue. It wasn't like he was the most attractive man she had ever seen. Sesshoumaru easily had him beat when it came to looks for the most part. It wasn't that he was too terribly strong, either. He was a little above average, at best, and thought much too highly of himself. So, why did their short conversation keep coming back to her?

When he had discovered that she was the Miko of the Shikon Jewel, his interest in the conversation they were having grew. That realization made her feel the slight tingle of uncomfortability. She had faced stronger opponents, yes, but something about Shishi just felt… off. Whether it be an item he carried, or just himself in general. Whatever it was, she couldn't place it. She'd have to pay close attention to the matches he participated in, once she figured out which team he was on, that is.

* * *

When morning came the next day, Kagome and Sesshoumaru got up earlier than the other three of the team. It was getting closer and closer to the start of the next match, and seeing what the potential competition looked like would be a good idea.

"Are you sure we should leave Kouga, Inuyasha, and Shippo unattended to for a while?" Kagome asked as they left the room, the other three still asleep in the bedroom of the hotel room.

"No, it's a terrible idea," Sesshoumaru responded, "but I also don't care enough. Nor will I care in two hours."

Kagome came to a halt while Sesshoumaru kept walking. She stood still for a brief second before shaking her head and running to catch up with the daiyoukai. How much trouble could they cause, anyway?

They made it to the stadium to see it almost completely crowded already, and the matches started in thirty minutes. Instead of heading down to sit with the other onlookers, they decided to stay positioned near the entryway on the upper decks. For the purpose of staying out of the way, and avoiding having to interact with the demon public.

"Who is fighting again?" Kagome asked him as the stands began to over flood, and the countdown for the match to begin reached under five minutes.

"I believe it is Urameshi against Ichigaki."

Kagome frowned. Yet again, the thought of the name Urameshi made her feel discomfort. While it was almost impossible, she couldn't help but think of Yusuke. At hearing Koto call for the teams to enter the stadium, Kagome turned her eyes to the jumbo screen that showed closeups of the entering teams. Once getting a good look at the Urameshi team, she nearly lost all of her composure and screamed. As if sensing her sudden change, Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

Kagome couldn't manage to form any words, instead she kept her eyes focused on the oh-so familiar face of her cousin.

That little rat! How _dare_ he come here and fight! Wasn't he aware that this place was filled with demons!? Wasn't he aware just how dangerous this would be?

"I am going to hurt him," she hissed out through clenched teeth. "I don't know how, or when, but it's gonna happen."

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Sesshoumaru asked her, "or are you just being silly again?"

"Shut the hell up Fluffles!" Kagome snapped, starting on her way down the many staircases to get as close to the fighting ring as she could. Sesshoumaru stayed behind, too surprised to wipe away the look of shock that had appeared on his face.

The silver haired male watched as Kagome shoved demon after demon from her path, she purifying them when they decided to try and strike her. Soon enough, they began to just step from her path when they realized they weren't going to stop her.

Once she had made it as far as she could do, her body hanging over the large wall that separated the stands from the fighting area, Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth and let out a furious shout.

"Kazuma!" She screamed the first words, being loud enough to be sure he had heard her. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" She was sure she had gotten his attention, more so the attention of the masked fighter standing next to him. The unknown figure then was kind enough to point him to her.

"K-Kagome!?" Her cousin turned to look at her with just as much confusion as Yusuke, the other fighter there, did. "I didn't know you came to watch the match!" Realization soon hit, and he remembered he hadn't told her about the tournament. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I swear to all that exists in this world, that if you end up getting yourself killed, death won't be enough to save you from my wrath!" Kagome shouted out the spine chilling promise. "So, yeah, don't die."

With a huff, Kagome turned then. Her words had been well conveyed, and she allowed herself to head back up the stands to where Sesshoumaru stood waiting. When she had reached where he stood, she could feel his gaze practically burning holes into her flesh.

"Fluffles?"

* * *

Auroua-chan: It's short, but the next update will be longer, and will actually have them talking face to face.

Sesshoumaru has a new name. It's Fluffles.

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Later~


	7. Chapter 7

**_Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome._**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" -**_ _ **The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

"You can't be surprised, you know." Kagome said, trying once more to end the mile-long argument her nickname had stirred up. "You have that fluffy thing on your shoulder."

"But Fluffles?" Sesshoumaru asked once more.

The match below was winding down to its end, and Kagome used that as the opportunity to get away from her brooding companion. "Oh, hey! Would you look at that! The match is almost over. I _really_ should go down there and meet my cousin so I can kick his ass for coming all the way out here without telling me. Why, I might even do the same to Yusuke for letting him while I'm at it!"

"Kagome wait- Get back here!" Sesshoumaru called after her.

"Sorry, I can't hear you because it's way too bright in here!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I know!"

"I hope you know this conversation isn't over!"

"Yes, it is!" Kagome called back before she went back to ignoring his demands, continuing on her way down the staircase. Of course the conversation was bound to be revisited by Sesshoumaru when he found the chance to do so. That didn't mean she would cooperate with any of his demands, but still. It would be back.

It always was.

* * *

She had made it to the entrance of the stadium, having yet to be stopped by anyone working the tournament. Could she even be here when teams were having their matches or did no one care in the slightest? Kagome gave a shrug and kept on her way, only stopping when she saw the forms of Yusuke and Kazuma. There were three others with them. One being the masked fighter, another being the familiar red head she had met not too long ago, and the last being a shorter male with spiked hair. She payed them zero mind as she made her way up to the auburn haired male.

"How dare you come here, Kazuma!" Kagome gave a loud hiss as she closed the distance. She drew her hand back and brought it down hard across his cheek, hearing as Yusuke gave an appreciative whistle at her force behind it. Kazuma stumbled back and fell on his rear before looking up towards Kagome, watching as she punched Yusuke in the gut. "You too," she growled out at the dark haired boy.

"Interesting. She's half your size and can still send you down." The shortest male there commented with a sneer in his tone. "Perhaps we'd be better off with her, then."

Kagome sent the speaker a cold glare before turning back towards the person her priorities were settled on.

"Shut it, Shortie!" Kazuma growled out at his teammate before ignoring him completely. He looked towards Kagome then, giving her a look full of shock. "What about you? What do you think you're doing here?"

Her face fell for a second at that question before she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "I'm an adult, Kazuma! I don't have to explain what I am doing here." Kagome hissed out through tightly clenched teeth. "I don't have siblings or parents that live with me. Where does Shizuru think you are anyway?"

"Well… hehe, that's funny, y'know…"

"Does it look like I find any of this humorous?" Kagome asked him, her tone falling completely flat at hearing his somewhat forced laughter.

"She's kinda here too," Kazuma finally said. "She figured it out and showed up with Keiko and another friend."

"Is this what you were talking about the last time you came to visit me?" Kagome snapped at him, "that "one last visit" crap?" When he nodded, Kagome stifled her growl and folded her arms across her chest. "Why would you think so little of your life to come here?" She asked him, turning to Yusuke seconds after. "You too, you moron!"

"It's mostly my fault," Yusuke spoke up then, starting to feel a bit bad at having to watch his friend get hounded by his cousin. "I got us into this situation to where we had to compete, even if we didn't want to. If you're going to yell at someone, it should be me."

"Oh, I haven't even started yelling at you, yet." Kagome turned to fully face him. "It'll come soon enough."

"As eventful as this has been, I think you'll find that our time to talk is winding down to its end." The red haired male cut into their conversation before anything else could be said. "The allotted time of rest is nearly up. Our next match starts in a few minutes."

"So soon?" Kagome frowned at hearing this, the anger she once had vanishing and being replaced by confusion of unease. The energy of the group standing around her was weakened far too much for this to be a fair fight. Yusuke, Kazuma, and the unknown fighter were by far the worst off as it currently stood, the three of them being the ones to face the fighters in the arena. Kurama, the other person there she could recall, seemed to be fine for right now. The last fighter there, the shortest male, however, didn't seem in the most perfect condition. She didn't even have to turn towards him to know that the injury to his arm was what caused him pain. She could feel it from where she stood not far off from him.

It took only a few seconds for her to think it over, and even less time to make her mind up on the matter.

She couldn't fill in as a fighter, of course, but she could provide them help in getting their energy back. Well, she didn't really know if she could be down there, but she didn't care either. That was where she would be for however long it took.

"I'm going out there with you," she said abruptly, throwing her cousin off.

"Are you kidding?! No way, it's too dangerous!"

"I know, I just got finished telling you that it was dangerous," Kagome looked him over and could tell he was struggling to stay standing. "I'm not going out there to fight, even if I could. I'm already competing on a team, but I will still provide my assistance in any way that I can." At the mention of her team, Kagome found herself wondering just how the other three had held up during the time of her and Sesshoumaru's absence…

 _ **(Meanwhile… in the hotel room.)**_

"Dammit, Shippo, get this shit off of me!" The silver haired hanyo growled out in pure anger. "I swear when I get free, you're getting thrown out of the window!"

"Real big threat coming from someone stuck to one spot," Shippo responded from where he sat on the couch, a book clasped in his hand. He licked his thumb and turned the page before turning to glance at his teammate.

"Just stop with the complaining, mutt-face," Kouga grumbled from where he sat on the opposite side of the room. "He's not gonna let us go the longer you whine about it."

"He's right, y'know," Shippo said, turning back to his book and ignoring the two males held down with a few of his tricks. A giant gray statue held Inuyasha to one spot, while a white one held Kouga the same way.

He took one last look at them, stifling his laugh at the scene he had created. While he couldn't leave them there forever, even though he desperately wished to. A day wouldn't hurt them, and would give him thorough amusement.

 _ **(And we're back)**_

Kagome gave a shrug. She had a good feeling that they were doing just fine, so she followed behind the team of her cousin. Any room for argument had ended, seeing as she wouldn't comply with her cousin- or anyone for that matter- and they all made their appearance in the arena.

Before anything could be done, a woman with vibrant red hair approached the team. She appeared to be a nurse, but Kagome could sense something else about her. The announcer came on the over speakers set up in the stadium to announce a medical examination for the Urameshi team. After a brief examination of the team, it was decided that Hiei, as she finally learned his name, and the fighter wearing a mask were to sit out. Any room for argument on the matter was soon rendered pointless as a barrier was put up around the two to keep anyone from getting in, and to keep them from getting out. It was apparent that most everyone there was anticipating the loss of the Urameshi team, and that was irritating in itself, so the fact they were willing to go through so many unfair plots was just plain insulting.

Kagome looked at the remaining three fighters left to handle the approaching team of five. She didn't like the odds of them winning this match, and she approached her cousin. He was the worse out of the three left to handle the unfair match, so she would try to help him the best she could.

It was soon decided that Kurama would be the first to fight, and that his goal was to take down as many as he could. She said nothing on it, only giving him a quiet mutter of good luck. Kagome hoped he could manage long enough to turn the tides, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure what he was. He felt human for the most part, but not fully. Her first encounter, she was assuming the inhuman energy floating around the shrine was due to Sesshoumaru, but now she was sure that it was being radiated from the red haired friend Kazuma had. It set her on edge, and she had to remind herself he was an ally, not an enemy.

She sank down on the ground next to her cousin and turned to face him. "Try not to move so much, Kazuma," Kagome told him, her worry showing in her voice. A blue glow enveloped one of her hands and she set it to his chest.

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked her, a faint trace of surprise taking over his features before it was replaced with a grimace of pain.

"It's a long story," Kagome responded. "One I would really rather not get into right now." She knew that she couldn't just not tell him, but she could put it off until they had a happier air around them. Not to mention the fact that he was close to falling unconscious… She sighed and turned to look in the arena where Kurama was fighting against a pale blue skinned demon. The remaining members of the opposing team, save for a red haired one sitting along the stadium's walls, were still garbed in their cloaks.

She couldn't read much into their energies, as they seemed to be concealed. The two out of their cloaks weren't the same. Their energies clashed against her own. The one fighting wasn't terribly strong, and the other seemed much more powerful than his teammate.

It was the three still concealed that caused her nerves to rise, even though it might not be worth it. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her cousin. There wasn't much she could do in this situation, anyway.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Ohmywow I have been away for a long while. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I really wish I had been able to post again sooner. Many thanks if you stuck around waiting for a new post!

Anyway, I think it is best I leave this here.

Thanks for reading!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow.

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" -**_ _ **The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

His first match hadn't lasted too long, it winding down to its end almost a half hour after it had begun, and soon the second fighter for the opposing team made himself known. A feel of icy coldness brushed against her once his cloak had been removed, and the power that met her was stronger than the first fighter. Kagome frowned and stood up from where she had been kneeling on the ground, Kazuma already healed up the best she should do, and she approached Yusuke.

"Be careful, Kurama," she called out to him once taking her stance at Yusuke's side. She didn't like the appearance of the paint like substance staining his clothing, her halfway hearing what it was to do over her concern for Kazuma's well being. However, his lack of movement made her think it wasn't good. A frown marred her face when Koto called for the match to begin, but no fight came. Instead, Kurama initiated conversation.

"How was it that you all got roped into participating in this thing?" Kagome finally asked Yusuke, keeping her eyes focused on the ring.

As he explained, giving her the short version she assumed, she couldn't help the angry sneer that took root on her face.

"This Toguro sounds like an unfavorable personality," she remarked in dry sarcasm. Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "And I've dealt with many-a bad personalities."

He snorted in response. "No kidding," Yusuke said as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "The hell are you doing here?" He asked her then. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't someone that I imagine being a fighter."

Kagome pursed her lips together before going with a simple answer to his question. "Friend asked, I said yes. I figured I wouldn't be running into people I knew while I was here, being honest, so this is a surprise I wasn't prepared for."

"Someone asking you to fight and possibly get yourself killed in the process doesn't sound like any kind of friend to me."

Kagome shrugged at those words. "Yeah, you're probably right. It'd be better to refer to him as a trusted ally."

"How'd you meet him?"

"I am a friend of his half-brother, and he kinda tried to kill me on multiple occasions. You know, until he grew fond of me."

"The hell kind of friendships are you forming?"

"The kind I probably shouldn't," Kagome commented with an upwards tilt to her lips, and she let her attention focus back on the area before them. The red haired male was now able to move. If she had heard properly, it meant the paint he wore had worn off for the most part.

There was a blue see-through barrier put up around the arena, preventing any sort of escape or entrance, and it radiated freezing air from it.

"Huh," Kagome commented to herself at feeling the chill brush against her skin. She wrapped her arms around her better and took a step back away from the source of the cold. "I'm pretty sure I just found the one thing in this world that is colder than Sessh's soul." She turned her head up to look in the stands then, searching out for the silver haired dog demon. He appeared to no longer be in the crowd, and that made her lips tilt downward in a obvious frown. Where had he gone off to?

Perhaps he had went to check up on the three left in the hotel room, or to handle something else? She wasn't sure and she turned back to eye the ring with pursed lips. A gasp came from her at once again focusing on the ring, and she watched as Kurama was knocked down by the ice wielding demon.

"Why is he not fighting back?" Kagome asked Yusuke, even though she was certain the answer wouldn't please her. "He's going to end up getting killed if he keeps this up."

"I don't think he can," Yusuke responded. "That guy's blood all over him trapped his energy inside him. He can't get access to it. Not to mention he can't get close enough to the guy."

Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists. "That's so stupid!" She took several steps forward up to the arena, stopping a few paces away from it. "Take a break already! You can fight again after you've had the chance to breathe a bit!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke shouted in agreement with her, "I'll handle this guy! Just stay down for the ten count."

He didn't do as asked, and he instead got back on his feet. There was a determined look upon his face, one that seemed to convey a message that told them to trust his actions. She was unsure she should, but Yusuke did. Her frown deepened, and she turned back to glance at Kazuma.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of blue hair running out into the area. She was confused, but no one else seemed worried about the blue haired woman's presence there, so she didn't question it.

She seemed to be a companion to Yusuke, and most likely the others there, and while she talked to the boy, Kagome made her way back over to Kazuma. Her hand was set go his forehead, his head rested on her lap, as she kept her gaze glued to the arena- more so on the redhead within it.

What happened next was a surprise. Just as Kurama was about to be speared by a sword made out of pure ice, he changed the sides of the fight. Instead of being stabbed, he forced a vine through the chest of his opponent. Her breath caught in her throat as the barrier fell, and an eerie feeling spread through her at the aura of the plant used.

"Something isn't right…" she trailed off while Yusuke and the female cheered for the victory. When Kurama remained motionless, his arm falling limp at his side, the cheering soon died down. She felt nauseous for a few seconds before she bounded back onto her feet, being mindful of the resting male still on the ground, and she rushed up to the wall of the arena. Yusuke followed close behind her once he saw her run passed him.

"We have to get him down." She told Yusuke, "something is very wrong with him. He is no longer conscious, he needs medical help, and soon."

Before anyone could get themselves onto the arena's tile, the largest member of the opposing team beat them to it. He stripped off his cloak, revealing a large and muscular body and a considerably weak amount of energy. After bullying the announcer into calling the fight between him and the unconscious Kurama valid, even though she tried to do the opposite, he picked her up by the back of her shirt and tossed her from his way.

"What the hell?" Kagome hissed under her breath at the bogus match. "An unconscious man cannot participate in a match. This is plain cheating, I don't care how it's observed!"

Koto climbed back up onto the stage, a look of pure annoyance plastered on her face at being thrown from the ring. "As she said. Team captain Yusuke will take the place of Kurama for the match."

Before anyone could climb up to retrieve him, a committee member came on over the intercom, declaring that Kurama was to participate in the match.

"This whole tournament is filled to the brim with morons," Kagome growled under her breath. She was more than ready to screw the rules and go get the unconscious man herself. She would have, if she was certain that it wouldn't get Yusuke's team disqualified.

As she no longer had a say in it, Koto was made to step back and allow the match to go as stated previously. She seemed reluctant, but announced the start of the match anyway.

The match had begun, and Bakken, the large male that had antagonized Koto into allowing the match in the first place, took a step forward to grasp Kurama by the collar. He pounded his fist into his stomach, the force behind it causing Kurama's shirt to tear and for him to hit the ground. Koto bounded up and began a ten count before Bakken could take another step towards the redhead on the ground.

The breath of calmness was soon taken away when Bakken picked Koto up once more and threw her from the ring for a second time, before picking Kurama back up to keep the fight going.

Kagome growled under her breath, hearing as Yusuke did the same. The sound of Kazuma finally coming to, and the blue haired woman heading over to check on him, came shortly after. She decided to allow her to handle her cousin, and she took one step forward. A glow surrounded her hands as her anger grew, it soon forming into a loaded bow that was eventually aimed at the large male holding the wounded man. From the corner of her eye she could see as Yusuke prepared his own form of weapon. Before Bakken could land another punch to Kurama, he was told to put him down by the last one still wearing his cloak. When he seemed to want to decline the order, he turned to face where Yusuke and herself stood ready to attack.

She had watched enough of this disgusting behavior that was causing her blood to boil underneath her skin, and she was more than ready to kill the demon doing the act that repulsed her so. Her eyes narrowed in a challenge when Bakken focused his gaze to her, and she no longer bothered to conceal the aura of her energy. She dropped the barrier she had up to hide it, and the powerful force of her energy flooded the stadium.

"Release him now, or the whole stadium will be wasted to nothing but gravel by my power, you repulsive waste of space." Kagome said it loud enough for the demon to hear. Her voice was cold and conveyed her anger at having witnessed the cruelty dealt to Kurama. Yusuke also seemed prepared to do the exact same, and he seemed unbothered by her influence of power. His own seemed fairly powerful, the close distance to him only making it more obvious. "Put him down and just maybe you won't be killed. I suggest you hurry though, because my patience is on its very last leg, and it is quickly dying. I believe Yusuke is in the same boat as I."

Silence built up within the stadium at the exposure of her energy, and she could feel as Sesshoumaru's own called out for her to wield it back to her. She didn't care to ponder on when he had arrived back, and she would more than gladly call her threatening aura back to her when Kurama was out of harm's way. A few seconds passed by before he finally relented, tossing the wounded Kurama down onto the grass a ways away. Kagome sneered and let her energy come back to her as she turned to make her way over to where Kurama lay.

"I'll tend to Kurama, Yusuke. You handle that oaf, since I'm not allowed to intervene with your matches." She came to a brief pause, turning back to face the ring, pointing her finger towards him in a warning. "Don't you dare go easy on a being such as him, or else you have me to deal with."

"Don't have to tell me that," Yusuke responded. "I'll make this quick," he said with a promise lacing each word he spoke. Kagome nodded at his words and resumed her trek over to where Kurama was.

Once there, she knelt at his side and gently pulled him onto her lap, brushing his bangs back from his face so she could get a good look at his bruising face. A saddened frown weighed down her features, and she settled on attempting to heal him up. She payed little attention to the fearful screams the previously smirking male made. As she tended to Kurama, she observed the plant that had taken root within his bloodstream.

"You'll be alright, Kurama," Kagome assured him, even if he wasn't awake to hear her. "It'll take time, but I can fix you right back to good as new."

* * *

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief once Kagome called back her energy. Exposing such a large amount so soon, more so in a match that didn't include her, was a foolish thing to do. She had determination, though, and once she set her mind to something, it would be done. She had managed to get the red haired boy out of danger without exposing all of her energy.

No, she had used only a part of it, and it had left the whole stadium sitting in a state of terror. It was expected, since she was a thing many demons feared.

It was interesting to say the least. How a girl so small in stature could manage to strike fear into so many beings at a single time.

As the foolish man that angered her was thrown into the stadium wall, dying soon after the collision, Sesshoumaru cracked a small smirk. The human boy fighting had quite a strong amount of force behind his hits. He was nothing compared to the power of several demons, but he was stronger than most.

The committee's cheating would soon be paid back in full if this was kept up. He truly felt a small trace of pity for them when the anger of the boy and Kagome got too much. He knew how the girl would react if her anger got too much, but not the boy.

Either way, this should be very eventful.

* * *

Shishi sat, arms crossed, as a smirk flashed across his features. Such power had come from her, sourcing from her anger at witnessing one fight- it was something unworthy of her power. No, she deserved something much greater to call to her exposure. Something like himself, for a prime example.

Killing her, or defeating her, whichever came his way, would get him well known, possibly more so than fighting and winning against Toguro.

It was a shame she took so much care of such ugly companions, though. She had a pretty face, and should stick to better acquaintances. It was an even greater shame that he would strike her down should he fight her. That would take the beauty of her power away.

He sighed and leaned forward, balancing his chin upon the back of his hand. Here he was, already anticipating a fight that might not even end up happening. Getting ahead of himself would never benefit him well. His gaze focused on her features, watching as she stressed over the life of the male unworthy of her concern. At witnessing her hands tending to him with gentle fingers, he found himself scowling in displeasure.

Once more, his thoughts went to her wasting her energy on pointless companions. Should he face off against the team she seemed to favor so much, he would be sure to wipe a few of those unworthy companions out of the light that followed her. She should not waste strength needed to face him on such beings. It was disgraceful and irritating, to say the least.

Perhaps paying her another visit once she was on her own would be beneficial. She was intriguing to observe from up close, and conversation with her would be eventful should he do it properly.

He tore his gaze from the sideline and stood up. The match was turning boring, and having to watch Kagome with them was starting to feel like he was subjecting himself to asinine torture.

Shishi flicked his long hair back and decided on leaving the arena, tuning the annoying sight out before it got too unbearable.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Done and done for now. To the one who wished for longer chapters- I'm working on making them longer, so don't worry. I don't like doing short chapters, just as much as I don't like reading them. It will be much easier getting longer posts as I move forward with updating due to more happening within the story.

Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Look forward for more interaction between Shishi and Kagome, as well as the Urameshi team with Kagome.

(Any errors in the text, I apologize. I tried to get them out, but I wrote most of this while on my phone.)

Please review&favorite&flow, thanks so much!

Later~!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" -**_ _ **The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

There was only a brief amount of time of Kurama's unconsciousness, and he woke up soon after. As he came to, he felt his head resting against a soft figure and gentle fingers stroking the side of his face. His emerald eyes opened up to glance up at the vacant expression upon Kagome's face, her cool stare glued to the arena. She was quick to notice his awakening, and she turned a nurturing smile down at him. For a moment he felt as if he was much younger and resting within his mother's arms before he recalled this was Kagome, and not his human mother.

"Stay still," she told him, and he then realized that she was expending her energy on extracting the fatal plant from his bloodstream, as well as healing up his wounds. Her hand still cupped the side of his face, a faint glow coming from her. Her hair was falling free, and it fanned out around the both of them, the long strands brushing against his cut up body and tattered clothing. Small droplets of sweat rested on her brow, showing the difficulty she was having in completing her tasks, but she gave a whispered "aha!" at finally removing the plant. Her eyes lit up for a moment, and a face of pure beauty became apparent to him. Kurama smiled as he glanced up at her. The serene appearance about her was a simplistic beauty, and seemed to be formed from nothing other than her joy and peace. It was a genuine expression and not the complex mask she tried to keep up.

As soon as it had appeared, Kurama was saddened to see it vanish to be replaced by a heavily dulled down one. He felt as Kagome set her hands to his shoulders to help him sit up fully. Her hands hovered at his side as he moved into a sitting position next to her. "Are you hurting anywhere?" Her voice reached his ears, her tone never rising above a whisper, and he shook his head to provide her some comfort.

"Nothing too bad," he assured her, turning his head to catch her stare. Their eyes met, and he held her gaze for a moment as his lips tilted upwards in a sly smile. "Your power is definitely something unique," Kurama said then, watching as her cheeks took on a warm hue.

"I suppose so," she muttered in retaliation before shying away from his stare, swapping her line of focus to the arena. Yusuke had already defeated the nuisance who had injured Kurama much more than he already had been, and he was now standing opposite to the red haired man who had spent most of his time beside the wall of the stadium. There was something different about this man, and Kagome frowned as she tried to figure it out. One of the strangest things about him was that Yusuke seemed calm standing opposite of him, and he was the same in return. Her mouth opened a small bit as it clicked in her head, and she didn't bother to hide a confused look that had come over her.

It was almost as if they were similar to each other, like best friends that had never met before.

The red haired demon, Jin- she believed to be his name, leaned forward to mutter something to Yusuke, who then cupped his hand over his mouth before letting out a poorly hidden laugh. Jin soon chimed in with his own laughs, the stadium quieting down in the same confusion as she had.

"Why is he laughing up there?" The voice of the blue haired woman picked up, and Kagome took the opportunity to fully examine her.

With cotton candy blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes, she was certainly a strange looking lady. She wore a yellow blouse and tannish-brown pants with dark suspenders. Their eyes met, and Kagome offered her a small shrug. "There is no telling what it could be," she responded. The match had already been called to begin, but the two only kept conversing with one another, much to the annoyance of Koto.

There was a moment of silence between everyone on the sideline, and the rustling of fabric against grass was heard. Kagome tilted her head back once more, this time catching her cousin trying to sit back up. She was about to tell him to stop his actions, but he beat her to speaking.

He made a comment about how the two in the arena were kinda like brothers in a way, and the longer she looked at the two, she had begun to see it. Yusuke wasn't an easy person to get along with unless he actually felt a connection with you. Like Kazuma, or that girl he had a crush on… Keiko, was it?

"Well, that'll make fighting rather difficult, won't it?" The blue haired woman, Boton, she learned as she finally made a move to ask the redhead next to her, said. At the thought of him, Kagome heard as he chuckled under his breath, and she set her palm to his shoulder in case any amusement quickly turned to pain.

He made a remark about how Boton clearly didn't understand the relationship between brothers, and Kagome felt her own laugh stumble past her lips. She had to agree with him, if her experience with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha told her anything on the matter. They fought frequently, both physically and verbally, but at the end they are still brothers. In the years of her absence, she was glad that the two of them had actually begun to get along with one another.

Kagome stood up then, having healed Kurama up to the point he would be just fine and made her way over to where her cousin remained on the ground. She knelt beside him, and leveled her glare at his face.

"I hope you realize that I am practically boiling over in rage at learning you were roped into participating in this," she said as she fell back on her rear, crossing her legs and setting her hand to his forehead. "However, my anger at you had mostly faded, after Yusuke cared to explain to me what it was that ended up pulling you both here. Now I have a very different rage, and that is focused on this Toguro person." She felt her blood boil at the thought of this figure unknown to her, her protectiveness over her cousin and his friend growing. "You still should have told me you were going," Kagome whispered, letting her hand go from his forehead to rest against his cheek.

He frowned at seeing the saddened look that had appeared on his cousin's face. "You shouldn't have to be sucked into all of this," he responded as he tried to sit up, only to be halted in his actions by Kagome pushing against his chest. "You're supposed to be back home, unaware of all of this."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Fate is strange, Kazuma. These kinds of things have been apart of my life for years now. Everything started when I was fifteen. I suppose I was foolish to think that I would be the only one in our family to have to deal with these things." She fell silent then, watching her cousin's face as he sat at a loss for words. Her hand at her side curled into a tight fist and she leveled eyes heavy and dark with a multitude of emotions to catch his stare. "I know it doesn't matter, because fate will always get her way. Even though, I will not allow anything negative to happen to you." She had dealt with nightmares hundreds of times over now, and she would not allow her cousin to have to face similar things. She would not lose him to any demons.

"You need to look after yourself first, " Kuwabara said, "worry about me last. Got it? I can take care of myself."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. She felt as a frown pulled her lips downwards, and she settled on focusing on healing her cousin up. Once he was able to sit back up without wincing, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru calling her to come to him. She tensed and stood up then, turning on her heel to spot the powerful demon standing in wait at the entrance to the arena.

"I should get going," Kagome told Kazuma. "My friend seems to want to speak with me."

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked around before he spotted the new face staring intently at his cousin. "Who is that guy?"

"He is a friend of sorts," Kagome responded. "He is also one of the few demons I have found that I can place all my trust in that is still living." With those words, Kagome gave her cousin a small smile before making her way over to where Sesshoumaru stood. As she followed behind him, she could feel as several sets of eyes watched the two of them.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Short, yes, but an update none the less. I've been meaning to get this one updated, so I managed to get something done real quick before I had to go somewhere. I hope it was good. I'll try to get the next one up something within the next two weeks or so.

Look forward to more Shishi and Kagome interaction, as well the next match for Sesshoumaru's team.

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Later!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" -**_ _ **The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Her attention was focused on the back of Sesshoumaru as he led her to where he intended to go. It was silent for a long while before the roaring of demons residing in the stands began to get louder than before, and Kagome pursed her lips together. Sesshoumaru came to a halt, Kagome nearly running into his back, and she sent him a curious look.

"I have no more interest in watching this match," he declared, "and leaving you there is not something I desire to do. I advise you to no longer watch as well, otherwise you risk getting wound up again. It is something I would prefer to avoid is possible." He turned to face her and was met with her prominent stubborn expression.

"I will continue to watch their progress, Sesshoumaru," she stated. "My cousin is participating on that team so I will keep up with how they do." Her words left no room for argument and Sesshoumaru felt as a glare came to rest on his features.

"It might not be the wisest thing for you to do," he chose to argue with her anyway, not one concerned for the outcome it would bring. "You risk getting worked up again over it, and that is something you should avoid happening."

"I honestly do not care," she responded. For a moment she could have sworn a look of surprise had flashed across his face, but before she could be sure it was gone. "I'll risk it if I can be sure that my cousin is okay," Kagome paused before continuing, "and not just him. His friends as well if I must. I'm used to having demons nearly kill me, and I don't want to watch the same thing happening to him." Nothing but silence came from him, and Kagome sighed. "Trust me enough that I'll be able to take care of myself. _Please._ "

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began to walk away from her. "Keep yourself under control, Kagome." were his departing words to her, and she took that as a sign to do as she wished.

"I will," she whispered with a promise.

* * *

She hadn't been able to go back and watch the match as she had originally hoped to do, so she decided to instead wait around for the ending of it. The winner's would be announced, and she would take that as her sign to go off and find them through the herds of demons filling the stadium.

She now sat underneath a tree outside the building, softly humming to herself as she cleaned the blade of her sword with a white cloth. One hand was brought up to brush back the longer strands of her hair that had fallen in her face, and a tired sigh fell from her lips. Kagome glanced up at the sky above her, focusing solely on it until the sound of light footsteps approaching her snared her attention. She watched the direction they came from until a figure became visible, and she felt a trace of jumbled emotions at seeing who it was.

Standing in all of his glory was the magenta eyed demon, Shishi Wakamaru. He seemed to have noticed her in the clearing, as his attention was focused on where she sat.

Kagome didn't move from where she was, and she nodded in greeting to him. "Hello," she commented with a slight tone of caution floating in her voice.

He didn't answer her. Instead he just stared at her, and she went back to cleaning the blade of her sword. The silence lasted for several moments before he broke it by finally speaking.

"On your own once more?"

"I prefer it," she responded after a second. Kagome set her sword out of the way for a moment and brought one leg up so her knee was against her chest. "I like my companions, yes, but I live on my own so it is what I am most used to."

While she was still unsure about this person and his intentions, she wasn't fearful of him. She had no reason to be. Still, she remained ready in case an attack came her way. He was still a demon, and one she wasn't familiar with at that.

Shishi took a few steps towards her, closing more of the distance that separated them, before sitting down across from her. Her blank expression swapped to one of blatant confusion at the action, and he found that made her appear rather innocent in personality. He scowled and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

The silence around them returned, the two of them calmly staring at the other. Shishi's scowl turned into a smirk. She was… different, and much more easy to bear compared to most of the human kind. From her quiet nature to her soft voice, being around her was anything but awful. Even the air around her was soothing, and her scent was of fragrant jasmine leaves. Yet… all of the calm surrounding her did nothing to erase the lethal potential she held just beneath her fingertips.

She eventually turned her attention away from him and back to the sword resting beside her. Cleaning it once more became her intention, and he found himself watching her as she did so. She seemed disinterested in him, that in itself an insult to him, and Shishi leveled a glare back onto her face.

It was silent for a moment longer before she cut through it.

"You are strange, Shishi," she spoke softly. Her voice did not rise above a whisper, and he focused more keenly on her. She glanced back up at him, and their eyes met in a calm and cold stare. "You sat with me, yet you will not speak. You only watch me. I'll admit," she said, "it does bother me a small bit. I'm not sure if that is what you wanted, but if it is, congrats I suppose." Kagome offered him a tiny smile, and he found himself taken back at the action. Before she could continue to speak, the sound of the victorious team being announced stole every last bit of her attention away from him.

Kagome stood up then, her sword back in its sheathe on her hip, as she stretched high into the air with a quiet whine.

"And that is my sign to be on my way," she said, speaking clearly about the announcement they both had heard only a few seconds ago. "I suppose I should go check up on them."

Shishi attempted to bite back the scoff rising in the back of his throat, only for it to slip out. It caught her attention for a second, and she glanced back at him.

"Perhaps we will see one another again soon, and perhaps then you will have something to say," she said as he left him on his own in the clearing they had once sat in together.

* * *

Auroua-chan: It has been a long time, I know, but I couldn't do very much during the time I had bad writers block on this. So I took a break and stepped back and away from this story before coming back to work on this every other week or so. It isn't very long, and I am sorry about that, but I wanted to get this updated as soon as I was able to. I hope this was okay.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
**_ _ **Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" -**_ _ **The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

It was easy for her to stumble across the Urameshi team not long after setting out in search of them. She had never implored where Sesshoumaru had gone off to, but considering there were no more matches he seemed to wish to watch for today, then it was a good gamble that he went back to their room. Still she had no idea if that was true or not, so she decided to just go with it. He hadn't asked her to go anywhere with him, so she did not care.

"How are you all feeling?" Kagome asked as she closed the distance between her and the group of five. She paused next to Kurama, looking him over and spotting, much to her satisfaction, that he seemed to be doing better than when she had left them on their own. "Good job on the victory, as well."

"For the most part I think we're all okay." Yusuke was the one to respond, and Kagome nodded. "I get the feeling there are some things you should probably say though," he said, brown eyes focusing on the smaller woman. He saw her eyes widen in surprise at his statement before a soft smile flashed onto her face and her expression turned calm.

"That is correct," she said, "but I feel like that can be applied to each of us, can it not?" Kagome responded, and she heard as he gave a weakened laugh.

"I guess you can say that."

* * *

Their conversation was saved until they had made it back to the team's room, and, once they all sat down on the couches they found themselves waiting for who would speak first. Kagome sighed, the sound attracting the attention of those around her.

"I suppose it might go over well if I start the explanations?" There was a trace of dry humor located in her words, despite the look of total seriousness on her face. "Anyone have any reservations as to that?" Kagome asked, and she received answers asking for her to go ahead. She did as asked, and gave a heavily shorted explanation as to everything she had endured over the years, it eventually leading up to how she had become part of this tournament.

Throughout her speaking she was interrupted by her cousin many times over, but each time she only held up a single finger to silent him until she ended her story. It had taken a long time, but she knew it would have ended up much longer if she hadn't kept it minimalistic. She had kept most of the… _unfavorable_ things out, considering it would only cause more concerns to be voiced by the auburn haired male.

She let out a large breath of air after finally coming to the end of what she wished to say, and the silence around her started to make her a bit uneasy. She glanced around her, catching the blank stares of Kazuma and Yusuke, as well as the unreadable faces of Kurama and Hiei.

She waited for someone to speak, but the first one to do so wasn't who she expected it to be.

"Who would've thought you have someone with such power in your family," the red eyed demon named Hiei commented through the silence. "I stand by my assessment- she'd be a better teammate than you."

"Hey shut up!" Kazuma responded to the spiky haired male before turning and looking back at Kagome. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone what was happening?"

Kagome gave him a dull stare. "Please tell me who would be understanding and not concerned upon hearing what I have told you. This was before anything concerning began to occur to you and Yusuke. It wouldn't have made for a very nice conversation, you know."

"She is correct," the masked fighter in the room spoke, and Kagome focused her attention on them. "Despite how it is now, letting people know when it was happening would have only brought more trouble. As it is, had this meeting here never occurred she would have no reason to ever speak of it."

Kagome offered them a thankful smile at their agreeing words.

"I suppose it is our turn then, huh?" Yusuke finally spoke, his expression telling her he finally absorbed all the information she had just given him. When she nodded he let himself launch into his own story.

His was much shorter, and more detailed than her own. He told her of how her cousin fit into it all, and she felt herself begin to relax a bit more as he spoke. The information of him dying and being brought back to life was probably the only thing had actually did shock her, as the information of him getting hit by the car had never made its way back to her.

Then again, it was probably a safe bet her cousin hadn't wanted to spread the news to her in the first place…

She remained behind to speak with them all for a few moments longer before she excused herself to head back to her own room where her team was most likely waiting for her to return. She stood, waving a goodbye to those in the room as she headed to the door. Before it could close behind her she found herself accompanied by the red haired demon among her cousin's team. Kagome glanced up at him in confusion as he let the door click shut behind him.

"I figured I'd go with you back to your room to be sure you get back without any issues," Kurama said with a small smile lifting up the corners of his mouth. Her expression relaxed more as she agreed to the idea.

"I suppose that would be alright," she said after a few seconds of silence on her part. "However I can look after myself just fine, thank you." Her words were not intended to sound mean, and his smile grew a fraction at hearing her response.

"Of course you can," Kurama responded as they began to walk down the hall. "I wasn't doubting that. Perhaps it would just be better to say that I only wanted to speak more with you then?"

"Speak more?" She looked up at him once more, the look of confusion returning back to her face. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," he commented as he clasped his hands together behind his back. "I admit, you interest me and I would enjoy the opportunity to speak with you- with only you and myself present."

Kagome nodded in response, the action giving him the sign she was alright with what he had asked her.

"I don't mean to offend you any, but I must say- You certainly are strange."

"How so?" Kagome turned blue eyes up to catch his green ones. "And you're hardly one to talk," she added on with a pout. She still wasn't clear on what he was, but she knew it was something… odd, to say the least.

"I suppose you are right," Kurama said with a small chuckle. "A miko who stays with demons isn't common."

"What is the point in being common?" She responded with a shrug. "That's so lame."

"Lame indeed," he agreed. The pair came to a halt in the middle of the hall when a different voice stretched out through the air.

" _Mother_ ~!"

Kagome blinked owlishly at the noise, and she didn't have enough time to prepare before she was swept up into overly familiar arms. She was plucked up from the ground like a small rock, and she felt her cheeks grow warm at her captor's actions.

"S-Shippo! Put me down right now," she demanded, but he didn't move to place the dark haired woman back onto her own feet. Silence filled the area as Shippo focused his eyes on the person who had been with the woman now held tight in his grasp. His ears twitched and his tail flicked side to side in barely hidden agitation.

"Who are you?" Shippo huffed, taking a step back to pull his mother further away from this red haired male. His tone was anything but polite, but he wasn't hostile either. His eyes met the green of this stranger, and his face was weighed down with a glare.

"Only a friend." Kurama held his hands up in a peaceful motion as this individual holding on tight to Kagome seemed to become more annoyed. As he said that, his expression calmed a bit. He doubted that he would actually do anything to harm anyone, but he also knew all too well not to get too close when it concerned foxes and their family.

It was a relief to see that he accepted his response. Before anything else could be said, the muffled sound of Kagome speaking stole their attention.

"Put me down please," she calmly spoke, despite how she was being held up off of the ground. Shippo's ears twitched at the sound of her voice, and he eventually set her back onto her own feet.

"Where have you been?" He asked her, placing himself protectively at her side.

"Turns out I did know a few people on the Urameshi team, and I was with them," she replied with the truth to keep him from worrying. She turned to glance at Kurama, and she smiled up at him. "I guess you can gather from everything that this is Shippo," she said.

"Your son?"

Kagome blushed at that comment, but still nodded. "Adopted, but yes. He is very much my son." Shippo beamed warmly at her words before placing his arm on her shoulder. He gave Kurama a curious look as Kagome introduced the two of them.

He took a few sniffs of the air and looked him over closely. For some reason this man's scent did not match up with his appearance. He examined him closer, taking an unintentional step closer to him, that of which took Kurama by surprise. "There is something about you…" he muttered, mostly to himself, but the others there heard his words. As if a light had gone off in his head, Shippo's ears perked up and his tail bristled a bit. "You're a kitsune!" He looked him over more closely, excited at seeing another fox around, and he nearly let out a yip of excitement. "Although there is something off…"

Kagome blinked and looked up at Shippo. Was that it? Was that what Kurama was? She could see the joy radiating from Shippo's expression, and she smiled. He hadn't been around other fox demons since the death of his parents. Dog and other demons, but never any other foxes. Him meeting Kurama must have made him happy, to say the least. Kagome glanced over at Kurama, finding herself just as happy as he smiled back at Shippo. Even if he found it strange, he didn't show it, and he let Shippo approach him.

"It's been forever since I've met another fox," Shippo admitted, eyes shining as he looked over Kurama. "You better be nice to my mother though," he said, "I'd hate to have to get rid of you."

"No worries, no worries," Kurama responded with a warm smile. "Kagome is a lovely woman. I'd never be mean."

Kagome grew flustered at that comment, and she turned away from the two foxes. "Ahem, Shippo. I think we should get back to the room. Inuyasha and Kouga didn't give you any trouble, did they?"

"Haha! Not at all," he responded with a cheeky grin. "Why they practically stayed in one spot all day!"

Kagome felt there was more to that statement, but she didn't ask for more information. All she did was give him a wary stare. A part of her believed he was getting back at Inuyasha for all the times he had bullied him when he was smaller, and she was nearly positive she was right.

"I'll see you later, Kurama," she said, and Shippo also waved goodbye to the other fox with a large grin.

"Of course," he responded, watching as the two made their way further down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Kurama gave a curious hum.

She was a unique woman, he thought. She hadn't mentioned that she had an adopted son when speaking early. Let alone that son being a fox demon. That was certainly…

 _Interesting._

* * *

Auroua-chan: Another update on this! Woo, am I glad to have a second update so soon. I hope it makes up for the long absence on this story.

Anyway… Kurama has met Shippo. I honestly couldn't resist adding that part into it. Two foxes are better than one in my book!

I hope you all liked it~

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thank you! And thanks for reading. (Updated on mobile, so apologies for any errors!)

Byebye~


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pairing: Shishiwakamaru x Kagome. -Slight- Kurama x Kagome. -Hinted- Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

" _ **Did you break but never mend? Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? Lose your heart but don't know when, and no one cares. There's no one there, but did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone, 'cause someone's out there- sending out flares.  
Did you lose what won't return? Did you love but never learn?" - **__**The Script: Flares**_ _ **.**_

* * *

The next day brought a new fight for their team. As Kagome sat up and removed herself from her bed, rubbing the back of her head, she took a look around to spot the rest of her team doing the same. They went about getting prepared for when they would have to leave to head to the stadium, where their next match would begin.

It could be anticipated that this match would be a bit tougher than the other one they had already participated in, considering the team that they would be going against had made it to another round.

They approached the stadium through the competitor's entrance, and the sounds of the shouting demons were heard as clear as ever. Kagome frowned and glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who stood beside her. It didn't take him long to notice the stare of the small woman, and he turned to look back at her.

"Why is it so much louder?"

"As the tournament continues on, I assume the excitement of the spectators grows," he responded. The noise now being made by the demons in the stands was quickly turning irritating to him and, perhaps, the others of his team. Most of them were uncultured and purely disgusting. Then again, maybe he only had higher standards when it came to people he would prefer to hear. "I fail to see how, though," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This entire thing is boring in competition standards."

Kagome smiled as she bit back her desire to giggle at his words. Of course _he_ would see this all as boring. After all, his strengths exceeded most of the ones belonging to those here.

Golden eyes focused on the face of the miko standing at his side, and he shrugged. "Not to mention the spectacle you gave when tending to the team with humans. Perhaps that has gotten the masses stirred up. Perhaps they hope to see your downfall, after all."

She rolled her eyes at that, not paying mind to the snide tone he spoke to her with. "Yes perhaps," she responded dryly. It wasn't the first time people wanted her to die, and, if she had her gamble right, then it definitely wouldn't be the last. Such abrasive creatures these demons were. Can't say it shocked her because, well, it didn't.

The teams were called to enter the stadium, and the group of five made their way into the line of sight of the cheering and hissing masses in the stands. While it wasn't much, there were a few in the stands cheering for their team- and that much did shock her.

* * *

"You came to watch as well, Hiei?" The red haired fox turned his attention towards the shorter male standing only a few feet away from him. The person in question only glanced towards his teammate before shrugging and looking away once more.

"I figured it would be interesting to see how this team of legends match up to what the stories tell us," Hiei said. "The victor is already decided, if you ask me."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

The style of the match was decided quickly, and that being the first to five wins would advance. It was the same style as the second match Yusuke's team had endured the day before.

The first person to step up for the match was Inuyasha. In strength, the silver haired half demon easily surpassed his opponent, and the rest of the team stood back and waited for when it would be their time to fight. Even though, with them only needing five wins, there was no telling if they'd all fight in the matches.

The first fight began, and it ended quickly compared to how other matches went by, Inuyasha had emerged victorious from the fight, nearly right after managing to- quite literally- disarm his opponent all the while gaining only a few injuries to his chest and right arm.

Kagome stood, almost hopping from foot to foot in anxiousness. Sesshoumaru noticed this, and he smirked.

"If you wish to fight next, then do say so. No one will have any reservations to you taking over for a while," Sesshoumaru said, watching in interest as Kagome jerked a bit at the words. "It'll be fun to watch the crowd's expressions change so quick."

"Well you haven't fought yet so I thought-"

"I do not care for wasting my time here," he responded before she could even finish. "Do as you wish. If you desire to clear the rest on the other team then do so. They are nothing that will take much effort from you."

"What about what you were going on about earlier then?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru smirked as he bent forward to get a bit closer to her. "I sincerely doubt that you will waste too much energy on creatures such as them. Do fight. It is something I am sure many will wish to witness, after all."

Kagome cocked her head to the side out of curiosity at that comment. After a second, she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "If you say so, then I guess I'll take matters into my own hands then, Fluffles."

"Stop with that ridiculous nickname of yours, miko."

"Hehe~" Kagome covered her mouth and winked his way. "Aye aye, captain!"

He growled, the sarcasm in her voice anything but lost to him. The look of annoyance eventually faded away, and he looked back towards the stage where his brother had taken it upon himself to secure a second win for their team this match. When he called him back, Inuyasha put up little restraint before hopping from the platform.

"Kagome is to handle the rest," Sesshoumaru told the rest of the team, ignoring any and all complaints over his decision. "She has no issues to it, so it is settled."

Kagome gave them all a reassuring smile and flicked her hand in a playful wave. "I'll be fine!" She told them, "I really want to do this, anyway. I still have a bit of pent up aggression over what happened to my cousin's team. I promise it won't take long!"

Kouga smirked at hearing those words. "You won't hear me pitching a fit over that," he said. "Nobody better hurt my woman though, or else they'll have me to answer to."

"If you're sure…" Shippo finally relented to the idea of his mother fighting the rest. "Take them all down, mother!"

"Tch…" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You'd better not get yourself hurt, woman."

Kagome found herself smiling at their words of confirmation. She gave them all a wink before turning and heading to the stadium. "Don't you worry, guys! I'll be fine, okay?"

She got up on the arena platform and stretched as she made her way to the center. She looked towards Koto, and smiled at the chipper girl. "If it is alright, I'll be handling the last three," she said to the fox.

Her ears twitched in curiosity at those words before her eyes brightened up. "Looks like Kagome has taken it upon herself to score the last three wins for her team! That is the kind of recklessness that I just _love_ to see!" She turned to face the other team and called for the next fighter to come forward.

He did, although he did so on shaking legs as he came to a stop a few feet away from her, and she gave him a cold smile.

"Shall we begin then?"

* * *

"So she plans to take on the last three remaining?" Hiei smirked as he paid close attention to the match now starting down on the ground level. He wasn't regretting his decision to come watch this match. "Looks like were getting a show today."

"Indeed," Kurama responded. The people on this team were something far more advanced compared to others here, and, while they were serious in competing to go through without damage or loss, they all were holding back significantly. Whether that be on order by their team leader, or on their own decision, it wasn't clear.

He wasn't sure how to feel at the idea of having to face off against them, even if she was family to his friend.

* * *

Perhaps this had been what he had been wasting his time waiting around for, then? Shishi smirked at the information that the woman on the team below would be claiming the final fights for herself. He bent himself forward to set his elbow on his knee.

With hope this match would be worth watching after all.

* * *

Kagome pulled her sword from the chest of the demon now laying at her feet. Her first match had only taken a few minutes once she had gotten her opponent in the right position. She stood, sword still drawn, as she waited for her next challenge to come forward.

He eventually did, and her smile rose back to her face. The smile soon fell when she felt something off about this one, though. She took a step back, and replaced her sword back at her hip. A blue glow appeared at her fingertips, and she narrowed her eyes.

He bore a series of short ranged weapons, so perhaps keeping her distance from him would be best for her health.

"Match number four- Kagome versus Kai!" Koto rose her hand and let it drop, "begin!"

"Suddenly feeling unsure of yourself, miko filth?" The dark haired demon asked her when he noticed the lack of her drawn sword, a smirk filling his lips.

"Not at all," she responded, not one bit bothered by his insult. "I'd rather get out of this with as few scratches as I can, so perhaps long range against you would be best, no?" The blue at her fingers sparked with hints of white for a few seconds before it took the shape of a bow, an arrow strung tight against the string. She took aim quick and released the arrow towards her opponent. He tried to move from the path of the arrow, but ended up being cut through the arm by the item made of pure energy.

He let out a hiss of pain and glared at her.

"Don't think that running to long range will save your ass!" Kai growled and ran after her, taking one of his weapons, it being a knife from a collection hung around his waist. He swung with the intention of cutting at her neck, but the hit was taken to her arm when she rose it to guard. He swung a second time, and she jumped, slamming her foot into his shoulder to send him to the ground.

Even with the distance between the two of him, it didn't do as much as she had hoped. Instead of keeping away from unneeded damage, Kagome felt a stinging pain as something sharp was suddenly shoved through the back of her shoulder. She glanced back and glared at the demon moving slow to get back up before reaching behind her to remove the knife that had been thrown through her shoulder.

Attacking while her back was turned? How… cowardly. "Shame," she said, her glare turning into a smirk as she bit back a laugh. "Such a shame that you have to resort to such weak attempts to win." She focused her attention on the knife she held, watching in satisfaction as it began to gleam blue with her energy.

"Just you wa-!"

Before he could finish his statement, he fell and hit the ground in the middle of his sprint towards her. Seconds later his body erupted in a blaze of blue. Once it died down, all that remained was a pile of dust and the knife that had been thrown her way.

"You annoy me," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as the demons in the stadium began to boo at what had just happened. "Death by your own weapon is just what you deserve."

"What a display ladies and gentlemen! I got chills while watching!" Koto darted to the center, keeping a wary distance between Kagome and herself. "Without a body present, the win goes to Kagome! Will the final fighter please step forward?"

She ignored them as they came to stand a few feet away from her. She was quick to heal the wound on her back, and, once finished, she turned back to catch the stare of the final fighter.

All in all, she was feeling a bit better now that she had managed to get out some of her pent up hostility at this tournament and its committee. Kagome smiled coldly as she stared the male across from her down.

"Let this get finished," she said.

* * *

Watching her resort to her spiritual energy was something he enjoyed watching. Of course- had she used it from the start then victory would have been hers long ago. Shishi sat back and felt as his excitement began to boil up under his skin.

He closed his eyes and sat back, the pair of horns visible on his head vanishing seconds after they appeared.

Her third victory had been secured, and the team she was on would be advancing to the next stage. He stood, eyes still focused firmly on her. As her win was announced, she glanced up into the stands, and for a few seconds their eyes were connected over the distance. His smirk grew as he looked her over.

This made him look forward even more to the idea of fighting against her. But before then… there were different matches for him to be anticipating.

* * *

She felt his stare before she saw him, but even from where she stood on the platform Kagome found it easy to find Shishi watching the match in the stands. His attention was focused on her, and the pace of her heart began to speed up.

Kagome didn't let it show how it bothered her, and, instead, she returned the smirk with her own. Before anything else could happen, she felt as she was tugged out of the stadium by the auburn haired fox checking her over for any injuries. She laughed, and pushed him back and away from her.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I'm fine," she said, smiling warmly up at him. He watched her for a second before taking her word for it, and the winning team left the arena.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Let's just say after being away, I'd like to get a few posted updates to this to make up for the months in waiting. I'd really like to be farther along with this story. I might get another update out in another few days, or perhaps next week. Depends on my time and schedule.

Anyhow… thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow~

Bye for now~ See you all later! (Also sorry for any errors!)


End file.
